


Luke and his (Non-) accidental child acquisition

by Trippynap



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Found Family, M/M, Parent Luke Skywalker, Parent! Luke, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippynap/pseuds/Trippynap
Summary: It had been 2 years since the battle of Endor, Han and Leia where married and had their 1 and a half year old son Ben.Luke has been in tatooine for 4 weeks after Han and Leia decided to travel now that Ben was born. So Luke is left alone to try and find any force sensitives to train in his new Jedi academy. He starts where his journey began, Tattoine.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Original Child Character
Kudos: 6





	Luke and his (Non-) accidental child acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress but I thought the idea was cool. If anybody likes it I might continue it. So comment if you do k thanks!

Chapter 1  
The boy

It had been 2 years since the battle of Endor, Han and Leia where married and had their 1 and a half year old son Ben. 

Luke has been in tatooine for 4 weeks after Han and Leia decided to travel now that Ben was born. So Luke is left alone to try and find any force sensitives to train in his new Jedi academy. He starts where his journey began, Tattoine.

Luke walks around mos-eisley gazing at the shops and vendors looking for that pull that guided him there in the first place. You see Luke has been feeling as if the force wanted this new chapter of his life to begin where his life was changed forever. 

As Luke heads toward an alley feeling the pull get stronger and stronger he reaches a corner. As he turns from the cesspool of trade and barter he spots a boy around the age of 7 with a small frame, blue eyes and very messy brown curly hair running from a street vendor. 

He pays no mind since he’s also been in the boys situation. He remembers when he stole a bag of meiloorun after a particularly bad harvest season trying to make sure Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen and him had some food. Luke is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels a small weight clash with his legs then hide behind them. 

“Hey! Kid you better pay for those” the stall vendor yells toward Luke as he approaches him. Luke responds “sir what seems to be the matter?”.The vendor scowls and pouts at the shape behind Luke’s legs and retorts angrily “that boy is the matter he stole meilooruns from my stall” the vendor then turns to Luke expectantly. 

Luke suddenly has an idea “oh sir don’t mind him he was doing me a favor, here how many credits where the fruit?” He then pulls out some credits from a small pouch on his belt. The vendor responds “5 credits I outta charge ye more but I just want to go back to my stall” He then looks at Luke directly in his eyes. “You..., you better make sure the kid doesn’t do that again I thought he was stealing” Luke then responds sheepishly “yes sir” Luke then lightly grabs the boys shoulder and leads the boy to a food stall.


End file.
